


When There's Nothing Left to Burn

by thatviciousvixen



Series: Have and Hold [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burnplay, Evil Gay Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Smoking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux isn't used to gifts, so it's a shock to return to his quarters to find a beautifully wrapped, engraved cigarette case waiting for him. Kylo has ulterior motives - there are always ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's Nothing Left to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> While this is written with the intent of continuing where The Taste of Copper On Your Tongue left off, you don't need to read one to enjoy the other.

General Hux couldn’t really remember a time where gift giving had been a normal part of his life. Presents were always a bargaining chip or a display of familial normalcy for the outside world, something to show off and never a gesture of love or good will towards the intended recipient. He could remember glittering rings on his mother’s fingers and ornate necklaces dripping with jewels that the common crowd would lust after over formal dinners, but never if she showed any real gratitude upon receiving the gifts. He could remember a brand new blaster holstered on his hip, the envy of his classmates at the academy, but he couldn’t remember his father every sticking around to see him fire it. He could never remember the love behind the gifts, as there wasn’t any to remember. 

It was that ingrained wariness towards presents that made it shocking to return to his quarters one night to find a carefully wrapped parcel lying on his pillow. He plucked it up between pale hands, turning it this way and that as if trying to see through the wrapping and discern the contents inside. The package was beautifully wrapped - even by his standards. Matte black paper covered a small box, no more than three inches wide and four inches tall, perhaps an inch deep. Carefully wrapped around the box lengthwise was a satin black ribbon, held in place with red wax stamped with the seal of the First Order.

Hux sat on the edge of his bed, curiosity piqued. With careful fingers he pulled away the seal, unwrapping the ribbon and unfolding the fine paper.

Inside was an expensive looking case made of polished silver, a cigarette case from the look of it. It seemed expertly crafted, the hinges small and intricate and a fine indentation along the other side just deep enough to press a fingernail into to lift it open. On the lid, tucked in the bottom right, were three letters engraved into the metal: HUX.

Not B. Hux, Not Brendol Hux, Jr. Not General B. Hux. Just his last name, three simple letters he’d forged into so much more. He’d hated his father, despised living in his shadow. Whomever left this gift for him understood the meaning of a name or the lack thereof.

Whomever. He knew exactly whom had left this gift.

After a pause to admire the engraving Hux opened the case. Inside was a neat row of cigarettes, black in color and pleasantly spicy and sweet. He immediately plucked one up, allowing himself a deep inhale of the fragrance before putting it back and snapping the case shut. The neat silver square fit perfectly in his breast pocket, hidden by the fabric of his coat. 

He’d put these to excellent use later.

For now there was work to be done. He tucked himself away at his desk and whittled away the next few hours on his datapad, reviewing intel and sending updates to his higher ranking officers on some information they’d received. Stretched before him was an actual weekend; three days where he could take off his uniform and do nothing but read by the fire, his telecom off and his subordinates given clear instructions that they were only to contact him if the base was under attack. He had to make sure everything was completely in order before he could allow himself to relax. There were orders to send out, new cadets hoping to be promoted to schedule interviews for, punishments to arrange. Time slipped by until he had only ten minutes left to finish necessary work.

At the end of those ten minutes the door to his quarters slid open behind him.

“I need five more minutes,” Hux called, though he knew the amount of good it would do him. This was immediately confirmed when strong arms slid around him from behind, reaching to pluck the datapad out of his hands.

Kylo Ren pressed smirking lips to his jaw, clearly pleased with himself. “No more work. You’re mine for the next three days.” He grabbed the back of Hux’s chair, rolling it away from the desk before moving to kneel before him.

“You’re a child,” Hux said pointedly, sliding his hands forward to tangle in that mass of obsidian hair. 

“And you promised,” Kylo shot back. “Did you receive your gift?”

Hux thought of the elegant cigarette case still tucked in his front pocket, warm now from its close proximity to his skin. He raised his hand, touching the metal through the fabric of his shirt before reaching in to withdraw it. “It’s lovely,” he admitted, ignoring the way Kylo preened at the compliment. He preened far too much these days. “Why on earth did you give me this?”

Kylo took Hux’s free hand, turning it up and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Think of it as an early wedding gift.”

At that Hux couldn’t help but give a derisive snort. While he could not deny his bond to nor his affection for Kylo (as disappointed in himself as he was for feeling such a way), he didn’t hold the grand illusion of some magical, romantic future together like the man before him did. If they both made it out of this war alive he might die of shock anyway. Still, at every possible moment Kylo was reminding Hux of the apparent matrimony he had planned out for them.

“I haven’t said yes, you know,” Hux said, feigning boredom. 

Kylo responded with a confidence that irritated the hell out of Hux. “You will.”

“Why do you assume the Supreme Leader would allow such sentimental foolishness between his two best assets?”

The wicked smile Kylo shot him was somehow worse than the undeserved confidence. “Because I already sought his permission.

Immediately Hux felt as if he’d been doused in a bucket of cold water. His chest tightened, squeezing the air out of him as his gray-blue eyes widened in fear. He tightened his fingers in Kylo’s hair, yanking back until their eyes met. 

“What have you done, you foolish, impulsive child?” Hux sneered, bringing their faces closer together. Fear tore through him like a wildfire. “Do you realize what you might have done? What if he decides we’re too strong united and decides to separate us completely? Or worse? What would I do without you near, you impulsive brat?” A thousand scenarios flashes through his mind. He would be reassigned. He would be _killed_. Ren was Snoke’s personal attack dog, he didn’t abide others trying to exercise power over him.

Kylo looked up, seemingly bored as he waited out Hux’s fit of passion. When the general finally fell silent he shrugged and waved a dismissive hand. “I suppose we’ll never know, because he gave his consent.”

Hux froze, cheeks coloring. “He what?”

“He consented.” The smirk returned to Kylo’s face - Hux wanted to slap it off, to hit him again and again until the egoism was gone and replaced with blood and subservience. “I’ve told you before, the order of Ren isn’t held to the same stupid self-sacrificing rules as the Jedi were. I can do what I please with my body and my heart.”

Hux scowled, expression verging on a pout. “You don’t have a heart.”

“And you apparently don’t have a brain,” Kylo shot back. “Master believes a unified front between us, a visible, definitive one, will secure the resolve of the First Order and send a message to the Resistance about our strength. Stop being so thick-headed and think about what this could mean for us. It would be a marriage of convenience without that awful sexless awkwardness.”

Hux could barely hear his words, too dazed trying to process the implications of it all. He never considered marriage a thing to be sought after, especially to the natural disaster sitting on his knees before him. Every relationship he’d been in close proximity to growing up had been one of politics or convenience. Most officers in the Order married for status or power, or just found some pretty little trick to show off so they’d feel superior to their peers. His parents’ wedding had been carefully arranged for them by their families to advance their careers and their political standings, devoid of love and leading to a very cold home growing up. 

Kylo Ren was anything but cold. He was an inferno, a raging fire that couldn’t be contained and consumed everything he touched. Somewhere along the line Hux had made the mistake of falling in love with the bastard. What a damned fool he was. It was liking trying to anchor yourself in a whirlpool, you were bound to get sucked right in. 

Silence stretched between them like a chasm before Hux was finally able to speak again. “I don’t exactly have a wedding gift for you,” he said, speaking carefully. “And I still think you’re an idiot and an impulsive child.”

“If you didn’t question my motives I’d doubt your wisdom,” Kylo agreed. “Anyway, the cigarettes are a gift for both of us.”

“Oh?”

Kylo looked up, smirking.

“Oh.”

Leaning into the space between Hux’s legs, Kylo made a show of pressing his pale cheek to the inside of a strong thigh. Long, dark lashes framed his eyes as he looked up at Hux expectantly. “Are you done being a stubborn prick, then? I do believe we have three days to enjoy before it’s business as usual on Monday.”

“And wedding planning, apparently,” Hux said disdainfully. The idea of a ceremony made his stomach turn. He’d have to treat it like any other military arrangement, a promotional ceremony or a pinning. He could handle this. “Ugh, I’ll have to see my parents.” He slid his fingers through Kylo’s hair before knotting it in his fist and tugging sharply. “Come then, _darling_ , let’s put this gift of yours to good use.” When Kylo went to stand he clucked his tongue, using the hand in his hair to keep him down. “Ah-ah, on your knees like the impulsive animal you are. Men walk on two legs, you’re little more than a wolf.”

Kylo glared up, baring his teeth but obediently crawling along the carpeted floor towards Hux’s bedroom. The hand in his hair tugged him along like a leash, guiding him until he knelt at the foot of the bed with Hux once more seated in front of him. When Hux held out his leg he obediently unlaced his boot, setting it aside before doing the same to the other. The urge struck him to lightly stroke his forefinger along the arch of a pale foot, so he did - Hux shivered, humming softly. 

“There are sparksticks in the nightstand,” Hux said simply, smirking as Kylo crawled to retrieve them. By the time he returned to his position Hux had a cigarette in his lips, black against the pale pink of his mouth. 

Trembling hands fished out one of the igniter sticks, striking it along the rough side of the box before holding it out like an offering. Like Hux was some violent and vengeful god to kneel before. As it sparked to life Hux leaned in, touching the tip of the cigarette to the flame and inhaling deeply. He immediately gave a pleasured sound; the cigarettes were flavored with clove and sweet to the taste, the smoke pouring out of his lips thick and heavy on the exhale. He specifically blew the smoke towards Kylo, smirking when he leaned into it and closed his eyes.

“You have the oddest fetishes,” he mused, taking another drag.

Kylo didn’t bother with a response. He was too busy unlacing Hux’s pants, working them open and pulling them down once those slender hips lifted from the bed. Next he moved to the coat and crisp button-up, removing those as well as Hux leisurely smoked above him. By the time he was done Hux was naked save for his black gloves and Kylo was fully dressed and kneeling before him like a dog.

“Your mouth,” Kylo sighed, eyes glued to Hux’s lips as he slid his palms hungrily along pale, freckled thighs. “I could stare at your mouth all day.”

“And you often do, you absolute creep,” Hux said fondly. “Lay on the bed.”

Kylo stood to do as told, stripping off the heavy black robes he used to shield himself from the world and dropping them in a heap on the floor. He was left in a black undershirt and the pants he often wore to train in - loose to mid calf and tighter to the ankle - which were still tucked into his flexible leather boots.

“Leave the rest of it on,” Hux instructed. “On your back. Quickly.”

With a visible roll of his eyes Kylo crawled into bed, lying on his back with his hands palm-down on the blanket. Hux could see the outline of his erection through his pants, the fabric too soft and light to hide the man’s obvious arousal. He held the cigarette between his lips as he crawled forward, swinging a leg over to straddle Kylo’s hips. 

“Poor Lord Ren,” he breathed, the smoke curling from his lips and spreading thin into nothing as he worked his ass down over Kylo’s clothed prick. “Always waiting for orders, unable to act on his own. Is that why you need me to marry you so badly? So there’s always someone around to give orders?”

Kylo gasped, head falling back against the pillow and eyelids fluttering shut. “You’ve got a tight ass and a mouth that can be quite clever when there’s a cock stuffed in it. That’s why I keep you around.”

When Hux laughed it was a harsh bark, truly amused by Ren’s attitude. He ashed his cigarette onto the pale chest below, smirking as Kylo flinched. “What, afraid of the heat now?” he asked, letting his palm rest flat on Kylo’s chest with the thin black stick held between his pointer and middle finger. “What a pity, I do love to see your pretty skin turn red and angry.” He brought his free hand up to touch a scar on Kylo’s side, a bright pink thing clearly the result of a carefully planned burn.

The man below opened his eyes, sucking on his bottom lip as he thrust up against Hux’s ass. “Why don’t you try me and find out?” he asked, voice a challenge. This earned another laugh from Hux, who took one last drag before ashing over the side of the bed. 

“Alright, you needy little slut. Head back.”

With a groan Kylo immediately obeyed, tilting his head back and to the left. He shivered with anticipation as Hux stroked along his throat, running his nails lightly over the pale expanse of flesh. He was letting Kylo squirm, the bastard. Just like Kylo got off on the pain Hux got off on the power, controlling every moment of pleasure in his gloved hands. They’d lay waste to the galaxy together, if they didn’t murder each other first. 

Just as Kylo opened his mouth to complain Hux moved, pressing the lit end of his cigarette just under Kylo’s jaw. The effect was immediate - Kylo went tense from head to toe, gasping and pushing up into the sensation. Hux wound his fingers into long black hair to hold him in place. “Stay still,” he hissed, teeth grit. “You needy little bitch. You wanted this, now stay still and take what I give you.”

Kylo practically sobbed as pain and pleasure coursed through his body, snuffed out all too quickly as the tip extinguished against his skin. With a groan he relaxed, sinking into the mattress.

“You didn’t come in your trousers like a needy teenager, did you?” Hux drawled, flicking the butt to the side before rubbing his palms over Kylo’s chest. The only response he got was a lazy head shake. “Good, I’m not finished with you.” Leaning over, Hux thanked the fates for his long limbs as he rifled through his nightstand for a tube of lubricant. He set it down and went about undressing Kylo, much less reverential than his lover had been in undressing him. He merely stripped away the undershirt, the black pants, the boots, all of it cast unceremoniously to the floor until Kylo lay naked before him. 

“Knees up, thighs apart,” he ordered, slicking his fingers with lube. At some point he’d removed his gloves, Kylo had been too lost to sensation to notice. That was exactly how Hux wanted it.

It was divine, the way that Kylo obeyed without a word. He brought his bony knees up to his chest before letting his legs fall open, leaving him exposed to Hux’s ravenous gaze. Immediately two fingers pressed against his entrance to just barely stroke the tight ring of muscle. It was always this hot and cold, push and pull, violent and so soft sort of pendulum swing between them. They hated each other so thoroughly, yet each could not imagine a world without the other. Kylo would peel the skin off of anyone who might even look at Hux wrong. Hux would destroy the planets of anyone who might have a disparaging word for Kylo. They would slaughter without remorse for each other, but like hell they would ever admit it out loud.

With a soft noise Hux pushed two long fingers in, smirking as Kylo groaned. He was always so receptive. Every touch brought some sort of noise or reaction of out him, you’d think he was never hugged as a child. 

“Just think. Soon you’ll be permanently attached to me and at my will and mercy at all hours of the day,” Hux mused, spreading his fingers before working them deeper. He lightly brushed over Kylo’s prostate. “Stuck with me forever.”

Kylo grit his teeth, back arching. It opened him up even more and put him on perfect display. “Hurry up, damnit…”

With his free hand Hux struck the inside of Kylo’s thigh, hard enough to leave a mark. “Be patient,” he snapped, voice steel. “You’ll take what I give you and you’ll be grateful.” Just to prove a point he withdrew his fingers, going back to stroking lightly over Kylo’s eager hole. “I’m going to have to break you in like a wild animal, could you imagine the state dinners and what everyone would say if you threw one of your customary fits? I’d be mortified. I’ll have to train you to behave properly in public.

Kylo grit his teeth, looking away. “You’re doing this to annoy me.”

Hux smiled at his perceptiveness, slowly working his fingers back in. This time he crooked them just right, stroking that spot deep inside of Kylo and grinning at the noise it earned him. “Mm, there darling?”

“Deeper?” Kylo gasped, rocking his hips up. It was so rare that he made requests instead of demands, Hux rewarded him by working a third finger in and stroking lightly over the bundle of nerves. 

“You’re so sweet when you want to be,” he mused. “Why can’t you be pleasant all the time?”

Kylo’s dark eyes flicked over to him, an eyebrow quirked. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, gaze wild. “Because then you wouldn’t find me interesting,” he rasped, chest heaving as he worked his hips in little circles. The statement was true enough. There were plenty of “normal” partners he could have chosen, any number of upstanding men or women who supported the Order and looked good on paper. But what fun was that? The Master of the Knights of Ren was currently spread out on his bed with three fingers in his ass, at Hux’s mercy. So lovely and so easy to piss off - half of the joy of being with Kylo was getting under his skin.

What’s more, he really was starting to think he loved the idiot. Pitiful.

Hux withdrew his fingers, pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his hand and slicking his length. This was the best part. Spreading Kylo’s thighs almost impossible wide and pressing in, staking his claim with his body in a way no one else could. Lest he have them murdered. Probably by Kylo himself, they’d both get a kick out of the irony. 

The man below gasped, arching up as Hux pressed in. “You’re smirking. What are you thinking about?”

“Murder,” Hux said honestly. Before Kylo could ask any further questions he drew out, slamming back in. He managed a pace that was leisurely but punishing, forcing Kylo to brace his palms against the headboard to keep himself from sliding further up the bed. 

Stretched out on the mattress Kylo was the perfect image of well-fucked and ruinous. His skin was pink, his hair wild - high on his throat was a bright pink burn mark that Hux would revisit later, irritate further. For now he gripped slim hips in his delicate hands, squeezing tight and hoping to leave bruises. It wasn’t as easy for him, he didn’t possess the physical strength Kylo did (as hard as it was for him to admit it). For good measure he dug his nails in, yanking Kylo down as he fucked into him. 

Kylo cried out, bringing one arm down to sling around Hux’s neck and drag him close. He trailed sloppy kisses along a pale jaw, soft noises of pleasure falling from his lips.

“We have three days to ourselves,” he moaned, eyes heavy lidded.

“And I don’t intend to let you leave this bed for a single one of them,” Hux growled. As he wrapped his fingers around Kylo’s leaking prick he almost wished he was still wearing his gloves - he so loved the look of the soft black leather against flushed and aching skin. Next time. Pushing the thought aside for later he twisted his wrist expertly on each upstroke, beginning to lose his well-crafted composure as they spiraled towards completion. 

A large hand tangled in his hair to drag him down, mouth claimed in a kiss that was a bit too sweet for comfort. Kylo nipped at his lips, panting into the air between them. “Come away with me tomorrow. We can do it then, it doesn’t have to be a big spectacle,” he choked. “Let me make you mine.”

Hug groaned, eyebrows knit. “You’re not going to let this go,” he panted, chest heaving. 

“Not for a moment. If you agree I’ll shut up.”

“For good?”

“You wish.”

Hux dropped the conversation, too close to keep up the premise of a discussion. He braced one hand against the mattress and stroked Kylo off with the other, thrusts hard and erratic. He was almost there. Something hot and uncontrollable stirred low in his stomach, his jaw tense as he grit his teeth and slammed in again and again.

He gasped, eyelids fluttering. “C-come, come now. If I finish before you I’ll leave you like this f-for the rest of the night.”

His only response was a breathless gasp as Kylo tensed, reaching down to close his fist around Hux’s and tighten the grip around his cock. From there it wasn’t long - a few sharp thrusts and he was gone, lights flickering as Kylo shouted and spilled into their hands. The tight heat of his body dragged Hux right over, his own climax more contained, more delicate, but powerful nonetheless.

They tangled up on the bed, Hux allowing a few moments of raw affection as they came down. He stroked his fingers through Kylo’s hair, working the tangles out as Kylo pressed lazy kisses to his throat.

“Fine.”

Kylo looked up, eyes blown and expression dazed. “Mm?”

 

“Fine. This weekend. If you make me regret my decision I’ll have you killed.”

The smile he got in return was a dizzying mix of emotions he was afraid to pick apart. Triumph, pleasure...adoration? He looked away, but not before Kylo spoke.

“Not if I kill you first, lover.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so obsessed with the idea of these two getting married and ruling the galaxy together. They are so in love and so unwilling to admit it and I fucking hate them and love them so much.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
